List of Cardcaptor Sakura albums
This is a list of the albums produced for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura, created by CLAMP. Singles Japan is known for releasing 8cm CDs. These CDs are known as "Singles" usually comprised of 1 to 5 songs. Most singles from Japanese anime will include the opening theme song, an instrumental version of the theme song and another theme song and/or an insert song, followed by an instrumental of that song as well. Catch You Catch me - Opening Single The first single released for the anime adaptation of CLAMP's manga Cardcaptor Sakura features the opening theme song "Catch You Catch Me" performed by Gumi. The single holds two songs and two instrumentals of the first two songs. The first single was released in Japan on April 22nd, 1998. Track Listing # Catch You Catch Me - by Gumi # ヒトリジメ - "Hitorijime/ Monopoly" - by Gumi # Catch You Catch Me（オリジナル・カラオケ） - "Catch You Catch Me(Orijinaru karaoke)/ Catch You Catch Me(Original Karaoke) # ヒトリジメ（オリジナル・カラオケ） '- "Hitorijime(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Monopoly(Original Karaoke)" Groovy! - Ending Single "Groovy!" is the first ending single of the anime adaption of CLAMP's manga Cardcaptor Sakura. The cover features Kero, just as the ending animation does. Unlike the later singles, "Groovy!" only has two tracks. The single was released in Japan on September 23rd, 1998. Track Listing # 'Groovy! - by Hirose Koumi # Groovy!（オリジナル・カラオケ）'' ''- "Groovy!(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Groovy!(Original Karaoke)" Tobira o Akete - Opening Single "Tobira o Akete" is the second theme song single. Sung by ANZA, the second song on the single was not featured in the anime adaptation of CLAMP's manga Cardcaptor Sakura. The "Tobira o Akete" single was released in Japan on April 21st, 1999. Track Listing # 扉をあけて - "Tobira o Akete/ Open the Door" - by ANZA # 見えない地図 '- "Mienai chizu/ Invisible Map" - by ANZA # '扉をあけて（オリジナル・カラオケ） - "Tobira o Akete(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Open the Door(Original Karaoke)" # 見えない地図（オリジナル・カラオケ） '- "Mienai chizu(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Invisible Map(Original Karaoke)" Honey - Ending Single The "Honey" single is the second ending single of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. The single -rather than having the ending theme and an insert song- has three different versions of "Honey". The single was released in Japan on May 21st, 1999. Track Listing # 'Honey - by chihiro # Honey(オリジナル・カラオケ) - "Honey(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Honey(Original Karaoke) # Honey(さくらバージョン) - "Honey(Sakura bajon)/ Honey(Sakura Version) - by Sakura Tange Platinum - Opening Single "Platinum" is the third and final opening song of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. The "Platinum" Single is the only single of the eight total singles that show the artist on the front cover; as well as having an insert song that was not featured in the anime. The single was released in Japan on October 21st, 1999. Track Listing # プラチナ '''- "Purachina/ Platinum" - by Maaya Sakamoto # '''24(twenty four) - by Maaya Sakamoto # プラチナ without Maaya ''' # '''24(twenty four) without Maaya Tooi Kono Machi De - First Movie Single The first single of the Cardcaptor Sakura movie "Tooi Kono Machi De" (In This Far Off Town), is the only single that uses an illistration done by CLAMP as the cover art. The single was released in Japan on August 11th, 1999. Track Listing # 遠いこの街で '- "Tooi Kono Machi De/ In This Far Off Town" - by Naomi Kaitani # 'セピアの日 - "Sepia no hi/ Sepia Day" - by Naomi Kaitani # 遠いこの街で(オリジナル・カラオケ) - "Tooi Kono Machi De(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ In This Far Off Town(Original Karaoke) # セピアの日(オリジナル・カラオケ) - "Sepia no Hi(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Sepia Day(Original Karaoke)" Ashita e no merodī - Second Movie Single The second movie's single of the anime move, "Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card" was released in Japan on July 7th, 2000. "Ashita e no Merodi" (Melody to Tomorrow) features a song "blue as the sky" which did not appear in the movie. Track Listing # 明日へのメロディー '''- "Ashita e no merodī/ Melody of Tomorrow" - by CHAKA # '''blue as the sky - by CHAKA # 明日へのメロディー(オリジナル・カラオケ) '- "Ashita e no merodī(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ Melody of Tomorrow(Original Karaoke)" # '''blue as the sky(オリジナル・カラオケ) '- "blue as the sky(Orijinaru Karaoke)/ blue as the sky(Original Karaoke) Character Singles The character singles of the Cardcaptor Sakura series were released in sets of three on two different dates. The first three: Sakura, Kero and Touya were released at the beginning of summer on June 3rd, 1998. The set could be placed in a pink, plastic folder that came with half of an illustration done by CLAMP. The second set of three: Syaoran, Tomoyo and Yukito, were released at the end of the summer on June 24th, 1998. The second set could also be placed in a blue, plastic folder that came with the other half of the illustration. These two illustrations -when place side by side- would make a full image of all the characters featured in the singles.The albums all showcased 3 tracks: one character song, one mini drama track and one instrumental of the character song. When the albums are all aligned vertically, they create one continuous image of all the characters posing together. The back of all the singles were the back of the first season's Clow Cards. Each had a small list in green of the track titles. Original soundtracks Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack The '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack is the first original soundtrack (OST) album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on the 23rd of July, 1998. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme and insert songs from the series. Track Listing #'Catch You Catch Me' - by Gumi #'夢' - "Yume/Dream" #'さわやかな朝' - "Sawayakana Asa/ Fresh Morning" #'幸せの桜並木' - "Shiawase no Sakura Namiki/ Happy Cherry Tree Sidewalk" #'地下室' - "Chikashitsu/ Basement" #'ケロちゃんのテーマ' - "Kero-chan no tema/ Kero-chan's Theme" #'誕生!カードキャスター' - "Tanjou! Cardcaptor/ Birthday! Cardcaptor" #'楽しいひととき' - "Tanoshii Hitotoki/ Good Time" #'やすらぎの日' - "Yasuragi no Hi/ Peaceful Day" #'ヒトリジメ' - "Hitorijime/ Monopoly" - by Gumi #'ほぇ?' - "Hoe?/ Hoe?" #'あこがれ' - "Akogare/ Longing" #'元気いっぱい' - "Genki-Ippai/ Peppy" #'小狼のテーマ' - "Syaoran no tema/ Syaoran's Theme" #'あなたといれば' - "Anata to Ireba/ If I'm With You" - by Sakura Tange and Junko Iwao #'お母さんのおもかげ' - "Okaasan no Omokage/ Mom's Vestige" #'クロウカード' - "Kuroukādo/ Clow Card" #'クロウカードを逃がすな!' - "Kuroukādo o Nigasu Na!/ Don't Release the Clow Cards!" #'せつない気持ち' - "Setsunai Kimochi/ Painful Feelings" #'夜の歌' - "Yoru no Uta/ Song of The Night" - by Junko Iwao #'さくらのテーマ(1)' - "Sakura no tema (1)/ Sakura's Theme (1)" #'パニック' - "Panikku/ Panic" #'対決!!' - "Taiketsu!!/ Showdown!!" #'さくらのテーマ(2)' - "Sakura no tema (2)/ Sakura's Theme (2)" #'希望の予感' - "Kibou no Yokan/ Premonition of Hope" #'しあわせの魔法' - "Shiawase no Mahou/ Happy Magic" - by Sakura Tange ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 2 '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 2' is the second original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on the 19th of December, 1998. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs and insert songs from the series. Track Listing #'封印解除' - "Fuuinkaijou/ Seal Release" #[[Catch You Catch Me|'Catch You Catch Me']] (さくらバ-ション) - "Catch You Catch Me (Sakura bajon)/ Catch You Catch Me (Sakura Version)" - by Sakura Tange #'ローラーブレイド' - "Rōrābureido/ Rollerblade" #'苺鈴のテーマ' - "Mei Ling no tema/ Mei Ling's Theme" #'カードの気配' - "Card no Kehai/ Card Signing" #'夢にみたデート' - "Yume ni Mita Date/ Dating Seen in a Dream" #'追跡' - "Tsuiseki/ Pursuit" #'歌帆のテーマ' - "Kaho no tema/ Kaho's Theme" #'ショッピング' - "Shoppingu/ Shopping" #'どきどき探検隊' - "Dokidoki Dankentai/ Heart-pounding Expedition" #'小さな妖精' - "Chiisana Yousei/ Small Fairy" #'無責任な守護者' - "Misekinin na Shugosha/ Irresponsible Guardian" #'"DOTA-BATA"' - "ドタバタ/ Slapstick" #'出逢い' - "Deai/ Encounter" #'Super Duper Love Love Days' - by Gumi #'予兆' - "Yochou/ Signs" #'カードの攻撃' - "kādo no Kougeki/ Card Attack" #'やさしさにつつまれて' - "Yasashisa ni Tsutsumarete/ Wrapped in Kindness" #'星の煌めき' - "Hoshi no Kirameki/ The Sparkle of the Stars" #'ぬくもりの記憶' - "Nukumori no Kioku/ Warm Memories" #'怪現象' - "Kaigenshou/ Mysterious Phenomenon" #'悲しいな' - "Kanashii na/ It's Sad" #'幻' - "Maboroshi/ Phantom" #'大ピンチ' - "Daipinchi/ Big Pinch" #'決意' - "Ketsui/ Determination" #'さくらがんばる!' - "Sakura Ganbaru/ Do Your Best Sakura!" #'VICTORY' #'Groovy!' - by Komi Hirose #'Catch You Catch Me' (TVサイズ)(ボーナストラック) - "Catch You Catch Me (TV saizu)(bōnasutorakku)/ Catch You Catch Me (TV Size)(Bonus Track)" - by Gumi #'サブタイトル(ボーナストラック)' - "Sabutaitoru(bonasutrakku)/ Subtitle(Bonus Track)" #'アイキャッチ(ボーナストラック)' - "Aikyatchi(bōnasutorakku)/ Eye Catch (Bonus Track)" #'予告bgm(ボーナストラック)' - "Yokoku bgm(bnasutrakku)/ Notice bgm(bonus track)" #'ケロちゃんにおまかせ(ボーナストラック)' - "Kerochan ni Omakase (bonasutorakku)/ Leave it to Kero (bonus track)" #'Groovy!(TVサイズ)(ボーナストラック)' - "Groovy!(TV saizu)(bonasutrakku)/ Groovy! (TV Version)(bonus track)" - by Komi Hirose ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 3 '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 3' is the third original soundtrack album of the animated television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on June 23rd, 1999. It contains the background music from the animation as well as numerous theme and insert songs from the series. Track Listing #'扉をあけて' - "Tobira o Akete/ Open the Door" - by ANZA #'クロウ・リードの伝説' - "Kurō rīdo no Densetsu/ The Legend of Clow Reed" #'反撃開始' - "Hangeki Kaishi/ Start Fighting Back" #'忍び寄る影' - "Shinobi Yoru Kage/ Creeping Shadows" #'強敵出現' - "Kyouteki Shutsugen/ Formidable Appearance" #'苦戦' - "Kusen/ Uphill Battle" #'夜の歌' - "Yoru no Uta/ Song of The Night" #'Honey (Sakura Ver.)' - by Sakura Tange #'がんばれさくら' - "Ganbare Sakura/ You Can Do It Sakura" #'もう一人の守護者' - "Mou Hitori no Shugosha/ Another Person's Guardian" #'封印の獣ケルベロス' - "Fūin'nokemono keruberosu/ Beast of the Seal Keroberos" #'友へ' - "Tomo e/ To a Friend" - by Junko Iwao #'最後のカード' - "Saigo no kado/ The Last Card" #'最後の審判' - "Saigo no Shinpan/ The Final Judgment" #'思い出が消えちゃう' - "Omoide ga Kiechau/ Disappearing Memories" #'審判続行' - "Shinpan Zokkou/ Judgment Continues" #'カードを継ぐ者' - "Kado o Igumono/ Heirs to the Cards" #'「すき」という気持ち' - "“Suki” to Iu Kimochi/ "I Like You" Feeling" #'Honey' - by chihiro ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4 '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4' is the fourth original soundtrack album of the animated television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on March 23rd, 2000. It contains the background music from the animation as well as numerous theme and insert songs from the series. Track Listing #'プラチナ' - "Purachina/ Platinum" - by Maaya Sakamoto #'クロウ・リードのテーマ' - "Kurou rīdo no tema/ Clow Reed's Theme" #'星のちから' - "Hoshi no Chikara/ The Power of the Star" #'エリオルのテーマ' - "Erioru no tēma/ Eriol's Theme" #'奈久留のテーマ' - "Nakuru no tema/ Nakuru's Theme" #'クロウ・リードの影' - "Kurou rido no Kage/ Clow Reed's Shadow" #'もう1人のエリオル' - "Mou Hitori no Erioru/ Another Eriol" #'小心な侵入者' - "Shoushin na Shinnyuusha/ Very Timid Intruder" #'恋心' - "Koigokoro/ Love" #'足どり軽く' - "Ashidori Karuku/ Walk Quietly " #[[Fruits Candy|'FRUITS CANDY']] - by Megumi Kojima #'MOJIMOJI' - "モジモジ/ Fidget Fidget" #'星の道の告白' - "Hoshi no Michi no Kokuhaku/ A Star-Trail Confession" #'ハートブレイク' - "Hātobureiku/ Heartbreak" #'それぞれの想い' - "Sorezore no Omoi/ Each of My Feelings" #'「好き」って何だろう' - "“Suki” tte Nandarou/ What does "Love" Mean" #'くれゆくひととせ' - "Kureyuku Hitotose/ The Year's End Ending" - by Junko Iwao #'正体' - "Shoutai/ True Colors" #'遠い日の別れ' - "Tooi Hi no Wakare/ Farewell From Long-Ago" #'永遠の闇' - "Eien no Yami/ Eternal Darkness" #'最後の試練' - "Saigo no Shiren/ The Last Ordeal" #'絶対だいじょうぶ' - "Zettai Daijoubu/ Absolutely Okay" #'新しい主' - "Atarashii Aruji/ New Main" #'ほんとうの一番' - "Hontou no Ichiban/ Most of the Truth" #'ひとつだけ' - "Hitotsu Dake/ Only One Thing" - by Sakura Tange Movie Soundtracks CardCaptor Sakura:The Movie Original Soundtrack Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie Original Soundtrack is the fifth original soundtrack album to the animated television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. There are many tracks in which Chinese inspiration and instruments can be heard; including a song sung by Chinese singer Wūyún tǎ nà. The soundtrack was released in Japan on August 25th, 1999. It contains the background music from the motion picture as well as the insert songs. The majority of track titles are written in simplified Chinese as Japanese is based off Chinese characters. The choice of using Chinese track titles instead of Japanese is in honor the films location. Track Listing # 序曲 '- "Jokyoku/ Overture" # '春宵情歌さくらのバージョン '- "Chūnxiāo qínggēsakuranobājon/ Spring Evening Love Songs Sakura Version" # '水的诱惑 '- "Shuǐ de yòuhuò/ Water Temptation" # '担心的通信本 '- "Dānxīn de tōngxìn běn/ The Fear of Communication" # '欢乐从现在开始 '- "Huānlè cóng xiànzài kāishǐ/ The Fun is Yet to Come" # '突然，到香港！ '- "Túrán, dào xiānggǎng!/ Suddenly, Hong Kong!" # '食通先生桜 '- "Shokutsū sensei sakura/ Gourmet Chef Sakura" # '漸近的緊迫感 '- "Jiànjìn de jǐnpò gǎn/ Zenkin-teki kinpaku-kan/ Looming Tension" # '異国行 '- "Ikoku gyō/ To a Foreign Country" # '优美的面影 '- "Yōuměi de miànyǐng/ Beautiful Visage" # '夢中女 '- "Mèngzhōng nǚ/ Woman in the Dream" # '給我力量 '- "Gěi wǒ lìliàng/ Give Me Power" # '春宵情歌 (中国語バージョン) '- "Chūnxiāo qínggē (zhōngguó yǔbājon)/ Shunshō jōka (Chūgokugo bājon)/ Spring Evening Love Songs (Chinese Version) - by Wūyún tǎ nà # '被隠蔵的秘密 '- "Hi inzō-teki himitsu/ The Storehouse of Secrets" # '小鸟的圏套 '- "Xiǎo niǎo de quāntào/ Trap of the Small Birds" # '魂飞丧胆 '- "Hún fēi sàngdǎn/ Flying Faint Soul" # '水魔界 '- "Shuǐ mójiè/ Water Demon" # '战斗导火线 '- "Zhàndòu dǎohuǒxiàn/ Battle Fuse" # '拿出勇气 '- "Ná chū yǒngqì/ Courage" # '愤怒的风暴 '- "Fènnù de fēngbào/ Angry Storm" # '库乐的回忆 '- "Kù lè de huíyì/ Memories of Clow" # '谁在这里！ '- "Shuí zài zhèlǐ!/ Who's There!" # '向禁区的另一面 ' '- "Xiàng jìnqū de lìng yīmiàn/ To the Other Side of the Forbidden Area" # 黒暗的踉踪者 '- "Hēi'àn de liáng zōng zhě/ Mysterious Pursuer" # '开始反击！ '- "Kāishǐ fǎnjí!/ Start Counterattack!" # '最后的反击 '- "Zuìhòu de fǎnjí/ Last Counterattack" # '桜,千钧一发！ '- "Sakura, senkin ichi kami/ Sakura in Danger!" # '魔术师的爱恋 '- "Móshù shī de àiliàn/ Magic Love" # '被泪水湿透的发饰 '- "Bèi lèishuǐ shī tòu de fǎ shì/ Hair Ornament Soaked With Tears" # '遠いこの街で - "Tooi Kono Machi de/ In this Distant Town" - by Kaitani Naomi ''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Original Soundtrack '''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2 Original Soundtrack ' is the sixth original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on August 2, 2000. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs for the series. Track Listing # カードの目覚め '- "Kādo no mezame/ Card Awakening" # '魔法の鍵 '- "Mahō no kagi/ Magic Key" # 'とまどい '- "Tomadoi/ Confusion" # 'ハートのカード '- "Hāto no kādo/ Heart of the Card" # 'さくらのおそよう日 '- "Sakura no oso yō hi/ Sakura's Sophisticated Date" # '怪しい遊園地 '- "Ayashī yuenchi/ Suspicious Amusement Park" # '逢いたかった '- "Aitakatta/ I wanted to See" # '告白のタイミング '- "Kokuhaku no taimingu/ A Time of Confusion" # '二人の距離 '- "Futarinokyori/ Distance Between Two People" # 'お邪魔なケロちゃん '- "O jamana Kero-chan/ Kero-Chan Disturbs" # 'エリオルへの手紙 '- "Erioru e no tegami/ Letter to Eriol" # 'ありがとう '- "Arigatō/ Thank You" - by Sakura Tange # '打ち明けたいのに… '- "Uchiaketai no ni…/ We Need to Talk..." # '遊びの時間 '- "Asobi no jikan/ Play Time" # '恋する観覧車 '- "Koisuru kanran sha/ The Love Ferris Wheel" # 'カードの気配 '- "Kādo no kehai/ Card Sign" # 'みんな消えちゃう！ '- "Min'na kie chau!/ Everyone Disappeared!" # '解けた封印 '- "Hodoketa fūin/ Seal Solved" # '不安の兆し '- "Fuan no kizashi/ Signs of Anxiety" # '涙 '- "Namida/ Tear" # 'ここに来て '- "Koko ni kite/ Come Here" - by Junko Iwao # '決意の幕開け '- "Ketsui no makuake/ Rising Determination" # '勇気の円舞曲 '- "Yūki no enbukyoku/ Waltz of Courage" # '気持ち，伝えたい… '- "Kimochi, tsutaetai…/ Feelings, I Want to Tell..." # '消えた友枝町 '- "Kieta tomoeda-chō/ Friends Disappeared" # '戦いが始まる '- "Tatakai ga hajimaru/ Beginning the Battle" # '力を合わせて '- "Chikara o awasete/ Joined Forces" # '小狼の挑戦 '-' '"Shaoran no chōsen/ Syaoran's Challenge" # '絶対あきらめない！ '- "Zettai akiramenai/ Absolutely Won't Giving Up!" # '本当の想い '- "Hontō no omoi/ True Feelings" # 'きっと言えるから '- "Kittoieru kara/ Because I'm Sure It Can Be Said" # '明日へのメロディー '''- "Ashita e no merodī/ Melody of Tomorrow" - by CHAKA Compilations Compilation albums released in Japan, such as the ''Cardcaptor Sakura Character Songbook and '''''Cardcaptor Sakura: Single Collection. These albums consisted of theme songs, insert songs, character songs and background music. Cardcaptor Sakura: Theme Song Collection Cardcaptor Sakura: Theme Song Collection'' (カードキャプターさくら 主題歌コレクション/Kādokyaputā sakura shudaika korekushon) is a compilation album comprised of the best and most well known songs from the anime. The album was released in Japan on December 19th, 2001. Track Listing # 'Catch You Catch Me '- by Gumi # ' 扉をあけて '- "Tobira o akete/ Open The Door" - by ANZA # 'プラチナ '- "Purachina/ Platinum" - by Maaya Sakamoto # '遠いこの街で '- "Tōi konomachide/ In This Distant Town" - by Naomi Kaitani # '明日へのメロディー '- "Ashita e no merodī/ Melody to Tomorrow" - by CHAKA # 'Groovy! '- by Komi Hirose # 'Honey '- by chihiro # 'FRUITS CANDY '- by Megumi Kojima # 'おかしのうた '- "Okashi no uta/ Sweet Songs" - by Aya Hisakawa # 'ありがとう (ボーナス・トラック) '- "Arigatō (bōnasu torakku)/ Thank You (Bonus Track)" - by Sakura Tange # '夜の歌 (ボーナス・トラック) '- "Yoru no uta (bōnasu torakku)/ Song of The Night (Bonus Track)" - by Junko Iwao # 'GET YOUR LOVE (ボーナス・トラック) '- "GET YOUR LOVE (bōnasu torakku)/ GET YOUR LOVE (Bonus Track)" - by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi and Miwa Matsumoto Junko Iwao: Seed of Kindess ''Junko Iwao: Seed of Kindess (岩男潤子やさしさの種子/Iwao Junko yasashi-sa no shushi ) Is a CD comprised of songs that Tomoyo's character sang. Performed by Junko Iwao, who is the voice actress of Tomoyo. The CD was released in Japan on July 7th, 2013. Track Listing # やさしさの種子 '- "yasashi-sa no shushi/ Seed of Kindness" # '友へ '- "tomo e/ To A Friend" # '夜の歌 '- "Yoru no uta/ Song of The Night" # 'やさしさの種子(カラオケ) '- "yasashi-sa no shushi (karaoke)/ Seed of Kindness (Karaoke) # '友へ(カラオケ) '- "Tomo e (karaoke)/ To A Friend (Karaoke) # '夜の歌(カラオケ) '''- "Yoru no uta (karaoke)/ Song of The Night (Karaoke) Cardcaptor Sakura: The Best Collection ''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Best Collection'' (カードキャプターさくら: The Best Collection/ Kādokyaputā sakura: The Best Collection) Is a compilation album of both songs from the anime as well as tracks from the drama albums. It was released in Japan on December 19th, 2001. Track Listing # 'FRUITS CANDY '- by Megumi Kojima # 'プラチナ '- "Purachina/ Platinum" - by Maaya Sakamoto # '遠いこの街で '- "Tōi ku no machi de/ In this Distant Town" - by Naomi Kaitani # 'Honey '- by chihiro # '扉をあけて '- "Tobira o akete/ Open The Door" - by ANZA # 'Groovy! '- by Komi Hirose # 'Catch You Catch Me '- by Gumi # '桜 ～ドラマアルバム2 "Sweet Valentine Stories" より～ '- "Sakura ~ dorama arubamu 2" suīto vu~arentain Stories" yori ~/ Sakura - Drama Album 2 "Sweet Valentine Stories" -" # 'Picnic ～ドラマアルバム1 "さくらとお母さんのオルガン" より～ '- "Pikunikku ~ dorama arubamu 1" sakura to okāsan no orugan" yori ~/ Picnic - Drama Album 1 "Sakura and Her Mother's Organ"-" # '知世 ～ドラムアルバム2 "Sweet Valentine Stories" より～ '- "Tomoyo ~ doramu arubamu 2 "suīto vu~arentain Stories" yori~/ Tomoyo - Drama Album 2 "Sweet Valentine Stories"-" # 'Get Your Love ～ドラムアルバム2 "Sweet Valentine Stories" より～ '- "Getto Your rabu ~ doramu arubamu 2" suīto vu~arentain Stories" yori ~/ Get Your Love - Drama Album 2 "Sweet Valentine Stories"-" - by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi and Miwa Matsumoto # '苺鈴 ～ドラムアルバム2 "Sweet Valentine Stories" より～ '- "Mei Ling ~ doramu arubamu 2" suīto vu~arentain Stories" yori ~/ Mei Ling - Drama Album 2 "Sweet Valentine Stories"-" # 'FRUITS CANDY '- by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao and Aya Hisakawa # 'プラチナ (カラオケ) '- "Purachina (karaoke)/ Platinum Karaoke) # '遠くの街で (カラオケ) '- "Tōku no machi de (karaoke)/ In This Distant City (Karaoke)" # '扉を開けて (カラオケ) '- "Tobirawoakete (karaoke)/ Open The Door (Karaoke)" # 'Catch You Catch Me (カラオケ) '- "Catch You Catch Me (Karaoke)/ Catch You Catch Me (Karaoke) Cardcaptor Sakura: Single Collection ''Cardcaptor Sakura: Single Collection'' (カードキャプターさくら：シングルコレクション/ Kādokyaputā sakura: Shinguru korekushon) Is the first compilation album made for the insert songs and theme songs of the anime. The album was released in Japan on December 31st, 1999. Track Listing # 'Catch You Catch Me '- by Gumi # 'プリズム '- "Purizumu/ Prism" - by Gumi # '君がいた景色 '- "Kimigaita keshiki/ The Scene You Were In" - by Hisakawa Aya # 'いっしょにうたお '- "Issho Ni Utao/ Let's Sing Together" - by Aya Hisakawa # 'やさしさの種子 '- "Yasashi-sa no shushi/ Seed of Kindness" - by Junko Iwao # '自転車に乗って '- "Jitensha ni notte/ Riding A Bicycle" - by Megumi Ogata # '気になるアイツ '- "Kininaruaitsu/ Anxious Guy" - by Motoko Kumai # 'Groovy! - '''by Kami Hirose # '扉をあけて - "Tobira o Akete/ Open the Door" - by ANZA # Honey '- by chihiro # '''Honey '- by Sakura Tange # '''扉をあけて - "Tobira o Akete/ Open the Door" - by Naomi Cuyahoga # プラチナ - "Purachina/ Platinum" - by Maaya Sakamoto # Fruits Candy '''- by Megumi Kojima ' # '''Fruits Candy '-''' by Gumi, Sakura Tange and Junko Iwao ' # '明日へのメロディー '- "Ashita e no merodī/ Melody of Tomorrow" - by CHAKA # 'おかしのうた '- "Okashi no Uta/ Sweet Songs" - by Aya Hisakawa Cardcaptor Sakura: Song Collection 2 'Cardcaptor Sakura: Song Collection 2' (カードキャプターさくら：ソング·コレクション2/ Kādokyaputā sakura: Songu· korekushon 2) Is the second compilation album of both insert songs and theme songs used in the anime. The album was released in Japan on December 19th, 2001. Track Listing # 'ヒトリジメ''' - "Hitorijime/ Monopoly" - by Gumi" # プリズム '- "Purizumu/ Prism" - by Gumi # '夜の歌 '''- "Yoru no uta/ Song of The Night" - by Junko Iwao ' # 'しあわせの魔法 '-' "Shiawase no Mahou/ Happy Magic" - by Sakura Tange # '''Catch You Catch Me - by Kami Hirose # Super Duper Love Love Days '- by Gumi # '友へ'' ''- ''"tomo e/ To A Friend" - by Junko Iwao # '''Groovy! '- by Gumi # ひとつだけ - "Hitotsu Dake/ The Only One" - by Sakura Tange''' ' # '春宵情歌(さくらバージョン) '- "Shunshō jōka (Sakura bājon)/ Spring Evening Love Songs (Sakura Ver.)" - by Sakura Tange # '春宵情歌 (中国語バージョン)'' ''-'' "Shunshō jōka (Chūgokugo bājon)/ Spring Evening Love Songs (Chinese Version) - by Wūyún tǎ nà # ありがとう '- "Arigatō/ Thank You" - by Sakura Tange # 'ここに来て - "Koko ni kite/ Come Here" - by Junko Iwao ' ' # Picnic '''- by Gumi ' # '''GET YOUR LOVE '- by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi and Miwa Matsumoto''' ' # 'ずっとずっとずっと'' ''- "Zutto zutto zutto/ Always Always Always" - by Sakura Tange and Aya Hisakawa Cardcaptor Sakura: Character Songbook ''Cardcaptor Sakura Character Songbook (カードキャプターさくら キャラクターソングブック/Kādokyaputā sakura kyarakutāsongubukku) Is a compilation of songs written for characters in the anime. The album was released in Japan on January 21st, 1999. Track Listing # ずっとずっとずっと '- "Zutto zutto zutto/ Always Always Always" - by Sakura Tange and Aya Hisakawa # 'こっちを向いて '- "Kocchi wo Muite/ Look Over Here" - by Yukana Nogami # '自転車に乗って '- "Jitensha ni notte/ Riding A Bicycle" - by Megumi Ogata # '君がいた景色 '- "Kimigaita keshiki/ The Scene You Were In" - by Tomokazu Seki # '私だけのムービー☆スター '- "Watashi dake no mūbī ☆ suta/ My Own Movie ☆ Star" - by Junko Iwao # 'プリズム '- "Purizumu/ Prism" - by Sakura Tange # '気になるアイツ '- "Kininaruaitsu/ Anxious Guy" - by Motoko Kumai # '蒼い記憶 '- "Aoi kioku/ Underneath" - by Emi Shinohara # 'いっしょにうたお '- "Issho ni utao/ Let's Sing Together" - by Aya Hisakawa # 'やさしさの種子 '''- "Yasashi-sa no shushi/ Seed of Kindness" - by Junko Iwao Cardcaptor Sakura: Tomoeda Elementary Chorus Christmas Concert ''Cardcaptor Sakura: Tomoeda Elementary Chorus Christmas Concert'' (カードキャプターさくら「友枝小学校コーラス部クリスマスコンサート/ Kādokyaputā sakura `tomoeda shōgakkō kōrasu-bu kurisumasukonsāto) is a Christmas album with Christmas songs sung by the kids of the Tomoeda Elementary School choir; as well as insert songs sung by Tomoyo's character. The album was released in Japan on December 1st, 1999. Track Listing # '夜の歌 '- "Yoru no uta/ Song of The Night" - by The Tomoeda Elemntary School Choir # '歓びのキャロル '- "Yorokobi no Kyaroru/ Carroll of Joy" - by The Tomoeda Elementary School Choir # 'マリアの子守歌 '- "Maria no komori uta/ Maria's Lullaby" - by The Tomoeda Elementary School Choir # '友へ '- "Tomo e/ To A Friend" - by Junk Iwao and The Tomoeda Elementary School Choir # 'もろびとこぞりて '- "Moro bitokozorite/ Joy to The World" - by Tomoeda Elementary School Choir # 'くれゆくひととせ '- "Kure yuku hito to se/ The Year's End Ending" - by Junko Iwao # 'やさしさの種子 '- "Yasashi-sa no shushi/ Seed of Kindness" - by Junko Iwao Theatrical Version: "Leave it to Kero-chan!" Theme Song - Funny Maxi ''Theatrical Version: "Leave it to Kero-chan!" Theme Song - Funny Maxi (劇場版「ケロちゃんにおまかせ!」主題歌 ～ おかしのうた Maxi/ Gekijō-ban `kerochan'niomakase!' Shudaika ~ okashi no uta makishi) is a maxi CD of songs revolving around the character, Kero. The album comes with three interchangeable covers. Each displaying a different expression on Kero's face. It was released in Japan on July 12th, 2000. Track Listing # おかしのうた '- "Okashi no uta/ Sweet Songs" - by Aya Hisakawa # '組曲「タコヤキは踊る」;メインテーマ '- "Kumikyoku "takoyaki wa odoru"; meintēma/ Suite "Takoyaki Dance"; Main Theme" # 'おかしのうた (オリジナル・カラオケ) '- " Okashi no uta (Orijinaru karaoke)/ Sweet Songs (Original Karaoke)" The second track of the maxi album is a medley of the following songs (in order): * '謎の球体 '- "Nazo no kyūtai/ Mystery of The Spheres" * 'はじめてのタコヤキ '- "Hajimete no takoyaki/ First of The Takoyaki" * 'ゆずりあい '- "yuzuriai/ Give and Take" * '決闘や! '- "Kettō ya!/ The Duel!" * 'タコヤキ大脱走 '- "Takoyaki dai dassō/ Takoyaki Great Escape" * 'スーパータコボール? '- "Sūpātakobōru?/ Super Tako Ball?" * '仁義なき戦い '- "Jinginakitatakai/ Deadly Fight" * '再会,そして… '- "Saikai, soshite/ Reunion, and..." * 'ハッピーケロちゃん '- "Happīkero-chan/ Happy Kero" * 'メインテーマ（リプライズ） '''- "Meintēma (Ripuraizu)/ Main Theme (Reprise)" Drama Albums Cardcaptor Sakura Original Drama Album 1: Sakura and Her Mother's Organ ''Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura and Her Mother's Organ (さくらカードキャプター：さくらとお母さんのオルガン/ Sakura kādokyaputā: Sakura to okāsan no orugan) is the first drama CD that is released for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura. The script is written by Ageha Ohkawa herself. It was released in Japan on July 23,1998. Story One night, Sakura hears the sound of an organ in her dream. Somehow she knows that it is played by her mother, Nadeshiko. The next day, her teacher announces an essay contest on "My Family" and she decides to write about her mother. Track Listing #'Picnic '- by Gumi #'さくらとお母さんのオルガン ~前編~ '- "Sakura to Okaa-san no Organ ~Zenpen~/ Sakura and Her Mother's Organ -Prequel- #*Script: Ageha Ohkawa #'さくらとお母さんのオルガン ~後編~ '- "Sakura to Okaa-san no Organ ~Kouhen~/ Sakura and Her Mother's Organ -Sequel-" #*Script: Ageha Ohkawa Cardcaptor Sakura Original Drama Album 2: Sweet Valentine Stories Cardcaptor Sakura:Sweet Valentine Stories'' (カードキャプターさくらオリジナルドラマアルバム2：スウィートバレンタインストーリー/ Kādokyaputā sakura orijinarudoramaarubamu 2: Suu~ītobarentainsutōrī) is the second drama CD adaptation of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. "Get Your Love" is performed by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi, Miwa Matsumoto. Story How a day before Valentine's Day goes for the girls in Sakura's class. Track Listing #プロローグ '- "Purorōgu/ Prologue" #GET YOUR LOVE - by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi and Miwa Matsumoto #'2月13日 '- "2 Tsuki 13 nichi/ February 13th" #1'st Story「桜」 '- "1st Story 'Sakura'/ 1st Story "Sakura"" #'2nd Story「千春」 '- "2nd Story 'Chiharu'/ 2nd Story "Chiharu"" #'3rd Story「奈緒子」 '- "3rd Story 'Naoko'/ 3rd Story "Naoko"" #'4th Story「利佳」 '- "4th Story 'Rika'/ 4th Story "Rika"" #'5th Story「苺鈴」 '- "5th Story 'Méi líng'/ 5th Story "Mei ling"" #'6th Story「知世」 '- "6th Story `Tomoyo'/ 6th Story "Tomoyo"" #'2月14日 '- "2 Tsuki 14 nichi/ February 14th" #'エピローグ '- "Epirōgu/ Epilogue" Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura's Chit-Chat Talk - Drama CD '''Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura's Chit-Chat Talk (カードキャプターさくら: さくらのおしゃべりトークCD/ Kādokyaputā sakura: Sakura no oshaberi tōku CD) was a drama CD released in Japan on December 18, 1999. The CD hosts 5 messages from the character, Sakura Kinomoto. Track Listing # さくらのボイス·レター - "Sakura no Boisu Retaa/ Sakura's Voice Letter" # 留守番メッセージ - "Rusuban messēji/ Voice-Mail Message" # 目覚ましメッセージ - "Mezamashi Messeiji/ Alarm Message" # おやすみメッセージ - "Oyasumi Messeiji/ Goodnight Message" # さくら一言セリフ集 - "Sakura Hitokoto Serifu Shuu/ Sakura's Short Lines Collection" Kodansha CD Comic: Cardcaptor Sakura - Drama CD The "Kodansha CD Comic" album was released as a promotional for the Cardcaptor Sakura animated series. The album features seven tracks, Two of which are character songs for Sakura and Tomoyo. The booklet of the album also featured musical scores. The Drama CD was released in Japan through Kodansha Comics on August 7th, 1997. Track Listing # カードキャプターさくら - "Kādokyaputā sakura/ Cardcaptor Sakura" # しあわせの魔法 '-' '"Shiawase no Mahou/ Happy Magic" - by Sakura Tange # '朝さくらの家 - "Asa sakura no ie/ Morning at Sakura's House" # 朝さくらのクラス '- "Asa sakura no kurasu/ Morning in Sakura's Class" # 'アイキャッチさくらの家 '- "Aikyatchi sakura no ie/ Eye-Catch Sakura's House" # '夜 友枝小学校 '- "Yoru tomoeda shōgakkō/ Night Tomoeda Elemntary School" # '夜の歌 - "Yoru no Uta/ Song of The Night" - by Junko Iwao International Albums Cardcaptor Sakura was dubbed in roughly 15 different languages. Some companies released albums of the songs the dubbing company either covered or wrote specifically for their adaptation. Cardcaptors: Songs From The Hit TV Series Nelvana released an album comprised of the insert songs for both the English-dubbed anime, and the dubbed movie (Cardcaptors: The Move). It was released in the year 2001. Track Listing # Guardian of the Cards - Tempest featuring Rikki Rumball # Tell Me - Queen of Hearts # Invisible Me - Pure West # Just Around the Corner - 6HZ featuring Emilie Barlow # I Got Your Back - Pure West # I Can Make It - Magic Carpet # Lucky Day - Rockshot featuring Anita Rossi # Ordinary Girl - Superhum # When Ever You Try - Black Europeans featuring Jennifer Racicot & Ro # She is the One - Christopher Rouse # Let's Go - Black Europeans featuring Melissa Andre # Carcaptors Main Title - Dave Dore # No Nagging - Froggy Mix References *http://lmk.suppi.net/cds.php *http://www.myfigurecollection.net External links *[http://www3.nhk.or.jp/anime/sakura/ Official Cardcaptor Sakura anime website] Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Music